comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-04-24 Everyone has different gifts
Roughly one foot by one foot, only two inches thick. Made of cardboard of a dark russet, seemingly quite light. This is the box that is in Tessa's hands as she walks into the area. She is almost unrecognizable; thin to the point of emaciation, wearing none of her old black gear, she instead has her hair cropped short and wears crimson over blue, a vest over long sleeves. Deep red sunglasses on her face, she strides into the area in long boots. Still her, she still seems preternaturally calm. and looks around for people. Linda looks up from her isometric exercises...given her strength only isometrics can really work to keep in shape...unless she is bench pressing locomotives or something equally obvious. She sees the emaciated woman and say, "Hello, you look like you need a good meal, or a dozen of them. Can I help you?" Gabby had been out here earlier when others were playing basketball. She'd stayed because even though it was chilly out, it was still a sunny day. There were times when she was alone and she would just... breath in the air, the sun, the sky. The things she never got much of being locked in a cage all her life. It's what she's doing now sitting on the grass with her legs crossed and her head tipped up squinting at the sky in a way that might burn her eyes out if not for her lineage. The motion of Tessa walking causes her to glance over. It takes a moment to register who it is with the difference in look but when she does, she jumps from her spot and runs toward her. "Tessa! How are you doing!? Do you need help with the box?" The light smile that touches Tessa's face is quick. She shakes her head gently as Linda asks her question. "Thank you, miss. Perhaps I'll look for the cafeteria, I've never been there." She pauses, looking to Gabby and quickly, so very quickly, puts a finger to her lips. "Sage, not Tessa. Tessa died, you remember that. It was on the news." She raises an eyebrow, a pointed message. Clearly she doesn't have the freedom to go by that name again yet. "But yes...I do need help with this, if you could please. It isn't mine." Clearly this Tessa is someone Gabby knows. Linda wonders if her current state is part of her mutation, or is the result of something else, like starvation. She looks like she hs been living on nothing but water for weeks. Gabby ohs softly at that and nods quickly with agreement. "Sage. Sorry, you looked like someone else." Did that help? She was kind of terrible at lying after all so she just shoots Linda a sheepish grin. Totally okay! Completely fine! She does reach out to accept the box with a nod. "Sure, where do you want it? And... Sage, this is Linda," she introduces. Tessa gives the box to Gabrielle easily. "It's yours, I imagine you'll decide that. A gift of thanks from someone that you helped." She tips her head, then turns to look more properly at Linda. "I'll be teaching here, the Professor has decided to hire me as an instructor. Perhaps I might be introduced to the new young lady?" She offers her right hand, palm down, toward Linda. Every motion belies not grace, but rather an intensity of action. As if it was a choice, and nothing is done by accident. Which is true. Linda cautiously holds out her had, "Linda Danvers, Artist. Hank McCoy recently gave me a check-up. I suppose I might teach an art class or something, but mostly I am hear for a refresher course and some training. What do you teach...Sage?" Linda is cautious at nearly all times...people are so fragile to her that she has to be. However, she is so used to being cautious it is rarely evident. "What?" Hers? Someone she helped? Gabby looks down curiously at the box with an eyebrow raising. That was surprising. She's trying to think of who she may have helped. Hard to figure that... Maybe Tessa herself? Or.. Hm. Curious. She crouches down setting the box down gently as she tips her head from side to side curiously. As the adults introduce one another properly she opens the box to see what exactly it is. With Gabrielle, the first thing she sees is black satin. A small white note on it says, in flowing handwriting, 'Wear combat boots with it. Thank you.' When or if she pulls it out, however, inside is a tumbling black satin dress, barely hip-length, and exactly, exactly Gabrielle's size. A small black dress. Over her shoulder, she'd hear Sage say, "Every lady should have one, don't you think?" Then she's talking with Linda, answering her questions. "I am uncertain what exactly I'll be teaching, Miss Danvers. Though given the options I'm qualified to cover, I would imagine..." she pauses, thinking, then finishes, "Everything." Linda raises her eyebrows at Sage's statement, "You are a Mentat then? Someone with phenomenal mental abilities...what is commonly called a Super Brain?" She adds, "I envy you that ability." Many people might envy Linda, but Linda is used to what she can do, what she envies is what she lacks. Gabby squeals with delight as she pulls the dress out, shimmying in place. Which is an odd sight given she's kneeling on the ground as she shimmies. "This is awesome! Thank you!" Oh, she has an idea who gave it to her after all. Tessa, or Sage, simply accepts the title. "Not an issue. Everyone has their ways that they excel. Mine simply happen to be in the mental sphere. Gabrielle, you'll find that to be completely inappropriate school attire. But given that I am not yet your teacher, I'd suggest you enjoy it thoroughly and in front of as many instructors as you can get away with." She may have a bit of evil in her heart; oh yes, her classes will teach you new things. "Miss Danvers, you teach art. Do you juggle?" She actually seems to want an answer, it's an actual question. Linda says, "I can not recall actually trying to do so, though it seems easy. Well I could do it by cheating...but I mean physically juggling I can not remember having done." It SHOULD be simple, given her reflexes. She could juggle telekinetically, she already proved that, but physical juggling? She can not recall having a need to do so. Gabby grins broadly as she nods looking it over. "Oh yeah, I'm going to have to wear leggings with this probably." That may have missed the point entirely but she did have her own sort of style. Usually patched together from bits and pieces she sees on others and likes. It was really her only way to start expressing herself, and she had a lot of things to catch up on. Even so she tucks it back in the box for now, and hops up to her feet to join the two carrying it with her. "I imagine you know someone who can juggle," Sage says as she smiles at Linda. Gabby being invested in the dress, she takes a moment to tell Linda what she means to convey. "Let's assume so. Would you say that being able to juggle makes that person smarter than you are?" "I'm fairly sure you need to try it the way it was meant at least once, Gabrielle. Combat boots." Tessa adds, knowing how Linda will answer. Of course not, juggling doesn't make you smarter. "All the skills that you seem to value in me are just that. Things I've learned. You can learn each of them. Math is a skill set, and if you decide to follow it you'll be able to do anything that I can. Easily, I'd guess from your actuity and current clarity of thought. Try to value your brain, there's nothing wrong with it." Linda responds, "I might say it makes them more coordinated than I am. Juggling is more a matter of coordination than intellect." She thinks she sees where this is going. Tessa lets herself chuckle. "Mental and physical coordination are myths, Miss Danvers. It's all mental, and creating new mental pathways are just a matter of using the skills you wish to develop. I hope I can help with that." She looks at Gabby as well, including her in that minor point. Tessa adds, knowing how Linda will answer. Of course not, juggling doesn't make you smarter. "All the skills that you seem to value in me are just that. Things I've learned. You can learn each of them. Math is a skill set, and if you decide to follow it you'll be able to do anything that I can. Easily, I'd guess from your acuity and current clarity of thought. Try to value your brain, there's nothing wrong with it." Linda replies, "Well no actually, there is a great deal of juggling that involves the reflex arcs outside the mind being honed...however if your point is that, given the effort, nearly anyone can learn most anything, that may be true. Tell me Sage, what do you know about seven dimensional math? Just out of curiosity...I do not understand it myself mind, but I once had a guest in my body who did." Tessa grins. "Seven-dimensional Euclidean space is seven-dimensional space equipped with a Euclidean metric," she says. "Exotic spheres are fun, you just have to apply the geometry. Who was in your mind who knew this stuff? It's pretty far from the normal area of mathematical study." Linda says, "Believe it or not, it was a literal angel I was sharing my mind with...well she was one of two others I was sharing with. She used it to handle teleportational functions." "Well, I can teach you again if you want." She pats Linda on the shoulder gently, then turns to Gabby. "And you. Don't for a moment think that introductory algebra is on that level. I promise, alright? You'll be fine." Gabby blinks a time or two, then shrugs. "Algebra's just like finding the proper aim and velocity for a mortar, isn't it?" Tessa grins. "That's calculus. But we can work with that, if you're already able to do one we can shortcut you on the other." Linda says, "I was not really thinking for me...math is not my forte...but I thought possibly Megan might need to learn it. At the moment I am here for more physical training and perhaps a bit of who is who and what can they do stuff."